The invention relates to non-surgical artificial insemination apparatus for various animals and particularly, but not exclusively, for carnivores such as dogs, foxes, wolves and even smaller sized animals such as mink, for example.
Natural insemination of carnivores is vaginal. During coitus, the turgescent erectile bulbs lock the penis in the vagina and ejaculation occurs into the region in front; the partners may stay coupled for more than ten minutes, so that this physiological adaptation avoids the sperm flowing back out under gravity, which would otherwise be likely to occur, due to the anatomy of the genital organs of these animals.